In related art processes for forming nanosheet (NS) or nanowire (NW) devices, a stack of alternating sacrificial layers and channel layers is deposited epitaxially on a single crystal substrate or single crystal underlayer. Related art fabrication flows are used to fabricate the NS or NW structures, including patterning the stack to define the NS or NW widths, and additional processing known in the art to form dummy gates (including a dummy gate oxide) and dummy gate external spacers. The fabrication flow also includes forming source and drain recesses in the stack and then source and drain electrodes are epitaxially regrown in the recesses. Additionally, in related art processes, the source and drain electrodes are epitaxially regrown from several different surfaces, such as the channel layers, the sacrificial layers (if internal spacers are not formed), and the substrate at the bottom of the source and drain recesses. As a result, the source and drain electrodes in related art devices are a merger of regions of epitaxial material grown on several different surfaces. That is, in related art processes of forming NS or NW devices, the epitaxial regrowth of the source and drain electrodes is not performed to promote growth solely or predominantly from the substrate. Because the source and drain electrodes are grown from multiple surfaces, the source and drain electrodes in related art devices are formed without any constraint, or without any significant constraint, in the direction corresponding to the transport direction in the channels (e.g., the source and drain electrodes may be grown with little strain in the transport direction in the channels). This lack of significant strain in the transport direction of the channels negatively affects the performance of the related art NS or NW device.